What's one more goodbye
by Lugrpa
Summary: Amy and Rory have said their final goodbye's to the Doctor, so now the Doctor is left on his own once again. Thoughts turn to Rose as the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. "No, not again. I can't say goodbye again." ONESHOT


**I've never been a huge fan of shipping Rose/Doctor, but I did like Rose. She was helpful. So just a little drabble that came to mind. i don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed as he leaned up against the console. he had tried to find someone else to travel with after Amy and Rory left, but he couldn't find someone who fit. One girl even fainted from excitement when she walked in the TARDIS!<p>

The Doctor sighed again, and put his head in his hands. "I can't do this. Who am I kidding?" He mumbled to the empty air. Why did Amy and Rory have to go? They couldn't travel with him forever, and he hated goodbyes ever so much. Lately, he had been wishing for someone to be able to sit down and talk with. Someone who would be comfortable with him no matter what he acted like. Someone who would laugh at all of his corny jokes, and wouldn't be afraid to roll their eyes at him and call him a complete mad man.

Someone like Rose.

He knew he had to get over her, there was no way it was possible to see her again. Unless...

The Doctor jumped into immediate action. He set the coordinates for Cardiff, Whales, 2012. As the TARDIS roared through the time vortex, the Doctor waltzed over to the phone. He dialed. "Allo, Jack? Mind if I pop in for a visit?"

On the other end of the phone, Jack was confused. He didn't recognize the voice calling. "Who the hell is this?" Jack asked.

"Oh right, right! You don't know my new voice. That's the hassle of regenerating.." The Doctor rambled, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Doctor!" Jack gasped.

"Righty-o, Captain! Now-" The Doctor paused. He hung up and stepped out of the TARDIS. "Mind if I drop in for a visit?" The Doctor laughed as Jack turned around, completely shell-shocked.

Jack laughed and the two embraced. "How are you Doctor?"

"Oh you know, same ole self." He mumbled.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I need to see Rose. I know Torchwood has a device that let's one jump between parallel worlds. Before you give me the long speech about how that would rip a small hole in the universe," The Doctor held up his finger to silence Jack. "I already know the risk. Personally, I don't care." The Doctor admitted.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." The Doctor sighed.

Jack rummaged around through the lock boxes that he kept in his office. Each box held a different, powerful, alien artifact. Jack removed the transporter and handed it to the Doctor. "You know how to use this I take it?"

"Yea. Put it around my neck, and press the big yellow button. I could never resist a button." Jack and the Doctor laughed, and before they knew it, the Doctor was gone.

The Doctor stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance. He looked around to view his surroundings. "God, not another bloody Torchwood." The Doctor muttered as he realized he appeared at the parallel Torchwood.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" A woman's voice pierced the air, and the Doctor spun around to face the woman.

"I'm the Do-" His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and his pulse quickened. It was Rose. "Smith. John Smith." The Doctor quickly covered.

"Popular name that is. But honestly, how the hell'd you get in here?" Rose cast her gaze down a bit to see the transporter around the Doctor's neck. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Doesn't concern you." The Doctor said.

"I know what that is, don't think I'm stupid! So if you're here, that must mean you're from Torchwood on Earth. Am I right?"

"No. Like I said, doesn't concern you."

"Alrighty then! But I have to report ya, you know. Tell someone you're in here."

"How about you don't tell anyone, and I buy you chips?" The Doctor suggested.

Rose blushed and quickly moved her hand in front of her face. "I'm ok with that. I don't know why I'm being so friendly with ya, I don't even know you." Rose said as they walked out of Torchwood together.

"But you feel like you can trust me, don't you." The Doctor said more like a fact than a question.

"Yeah I do." Rose smiled at him as they sat down at a nearby cafe. When a waiter came by, they asked for one large order of chips.

"So how's your mum?" The Doctor asked bitterly. Him and Jackie never got along well. She was so nagging, and such a complainer.

"How'd you know my mum?" Rose asked, a mix of worry and confusion on her face.

The Doctor started to stutter out a poor excuse when their chips arrived. Thank god for chips, the Doctor thought. The two happily chatted amongst themselves for a good hour or two, rambling on about complete nonsense. Neither one of them ever ran out of things to say, Rose thought it was like they had been best friends forever.

"You remind me of a friend I once had." Rose said, depression easing its way into her tone.

"Oh really? Who'd that be?" The Doctor asked, failing at hiding a smile.

"His name was the Doctor." Rose took a deep breath, "I was in love with him. Or I should say, I still am." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared off into the distance, reminiscing about every adventure she had gone on with that mad, brilliant man.

The Doctor took a deep breath, he could do it. He knew he could. "Rose Tyler," He started to say. "That impossible man loves you more than you could ever know. You were his best friend. He still thinks about you, oh yes does he think about you. If he didn't think about you, then why would I be here?" The Doctor held his breath, waiting for a response from Rose.

Rose took a deep breath. "Doctor?"

"I couldn't resist. I needed a proper goodbye. Don't you think this is better then being left on a beach?"

Rose laughed, but out of sadness. "Is this the real, final goodbye then?"

"I'm afraid so." They both stood up from their chairs and shared one final hug. So much was said in that hug, more then could ever be said in words. When the Doctor pulled back, he stared Rose Tyler in the eyes. "Tell that meta crisis of mine that he's doing a damn good job taking care of you."

"I will." Rose said. She held up her pinky, motioning for the Doctor to do the same. The Doctor locked his pink with hers. When he let go, he pushed that big, yellow button around his neck.

The Doctor appeared back in the TARDIS. How that happened, he was to tired to figure out. "Should probably take this old thing back to Torchwood." The Doctor muttered to himself. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "But I might need it for another day."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, and check out my other Doctor Who series :)<strong>


End file.
